


And so you touch this limit

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://mating-games.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mating-games.livejournal.com/"><b>mating_games</b></a>, challenge 5. Inspiration from <a href="http://i.imgur.com/QlZBBxZ.jpg">this pic NSFW</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so you touch this limit

Boyd had done all the research he could before accepting Derek’s offer. He’d questioned Derek extensively, demanded demos, drove Derek mad with his constant asking, but he’d been determined to know, before taking the plunge.

His deepest imaginings were nothing quite like the reality of it though. He could feel everything. It made him queasy at first, too much stimulus making him disorientated, but soon he learnt control. He could tap in to what he wanted to hear (everything when Peter was about) and block out what he didn’t want to hear (Isaac’s ‘private time’).

It was probably the enhanced strength that he enjoyed the most.

He cornered Derek in the shower and dropped to his knees, burying his face in Derek’s groin, inhaling the deep scent there, underneath the smell of soap. Water pounded down on his side, pooling around his knees.

Derek shifted a leg over Boyd’s shoulder, so Boyd could duck his head lower, nose at Derek’s balls and lap at the sensitive skin behind them.

Derek growled under his breath, fingers tight against the back of Boyd’s head. Boyd pulled back, sucking along the length of Derek’s cock. Derek raised up, shoving forwards, choking Boyd. Boyd wanted it deep in his throat, but not yet. He had boundaries to push first.

Boyd ducked his head again, this time putting his hands under Derek’s thighs and lifting.

“Wha-” Derek gasped as his feet left the floor. Boyd could hear Derek’s heart beat skip and speed up, the scrabbling of Derek’s hands against the tile. Boyd waited for a moment, to see if Derek would allow it, would give Boyd that trust. Derek’s heartbeat didn’t slow exactly, but it steadied, and Boyd took that as permission.

His shoulders burned, but he could hold Derek’s weight, which was so cool. He huffed out a breath, and licked at Derek’s balls, hair catching on his tongue.

Derek gasped out Boyd’s name, hand coming to cup the back of Boyd’s head once more. Boyd grinned and continued his ministrations, taking Derek’s balls into his mouth, groaning at the taste of him. He sucked gently, and Derek sucked in a breath, fingers flexing against his skull.

Boyd pushed Derek up more, shoving forward so he could lick at Derek’s hole, wet and awkward from the angle. He was starting to ache, arms shaking a bit, which made sense, it was enhanced power, not infinite power.

“Fuck, wait,” Derek said, climbing down from Boyd’s hands. Boyd felt a flash of disappointment, as he leant back, head turning to avoid getting water in his eyes, but then Derek turned around, and leaned against the shower wall, bent over. Boyd shrugged and grinned. He could see how they couldn’t continue the way they were, but Derek had trusted him enough to let him try, and that was something.

Boyd spread Derek’s cheeks, rubbing a thumb against the tight furl there. Derek grumbled something, and Boyd leaned forward, pushing at Derek’s hole with his tongue. Once he had got Derek wet he sat back, pushing a finger into the clutching heat of Derek.

He was mesmerised by the sight and feel of his finger disappearing into Derek’s body. Boyd never thought he’d get here with Derek at all, never thought Derek would trust him enough.

“Get in me,” Derek growled. Boyd tutted, because Derek was still a pushy fucker, apparently.


End file.
